


Enemy Of Heaven Is My Sister

by Random_Dork_In_Many_Fandoms



Category: Grease (1978), High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, after high school musical 2, before high school musical 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Dork_In_Many_Fandoms/pseuds/Random_Dork_In_Many_Fandoms
Summary: Rated mature for strong language.1. Sharpay is Not the female lead. Instead, Gabriella is.2. Sharpay is a side character, and by the end of the play she's supposed to be with Zeke3. Sharpay is going to be furious when she finds out that I've gotten a bigger role than her.4. Chad Danforth is playing my love interest.5. Chad Danforth is my Actual love interest.Well, let's just hope everything turns out fine in the end





	1. Don't tell Sharpay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work on AO3, I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for strong Language.
> 
> 1\. Sharpay is Not the female lead. Instead Gabriella is.  
> 2\. Sharpay is a side character, and by the end of the play she's supposed to be with Zeke  
> 3\. Sharpay is going to be furious when she finds out that I've gotten a bigger role then her.  
> 4\. Chad Danforth is playing my love interest.  
> 5\. Chad Danforth is my Actual love interest.
> 
> Well, lets just hope everything turns out fine in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is my first work, i hope you enjoy it

Ryan stood in shock, in his hand he was holding the cast list for the play Grease, his eyes had noticed something that his brain knew was going to be the death of him. There, in alphabetical order was his name. "Ryan Evans as Betty Rizzo." His eyes lit up, he had finally gotten a part that was actually better than Sharpay. He quickly looked at the rest of the list.

 

** Zeke Baylor as Sonny LaTierri **

** Troy Bolton as Danny Zuko **

** Martha Cox as Jan **

** Jason Cross as Putzie **

** Chad Danforth Kenickie **

** Ryan Evans as Betty Rizzo **

** Sharpay Evans as Marty Maraschino **

** Taylor McKessie as Frenchy  **

** Gabriella Montez as Sandy Olsson **

 

He knew Gabriella would make a great Sandy, just as Troy would be great at Danny. There was one problem with the list, Chad Danforth is supposed to play Kenickie. "Dammit!" he grumbled as he headed off to class with the cast list in his hands. Kenickie and Rizzo are supposed to fall for each other, but him and Chad? He doubted that that would actually happen.

 

Sharpay watched as Ryan walked into class "well, who got what parts?" she asked, walking towards her brother. "actually I don't know, Ms. Darbus hasn't posted the cast list yet." he lied, quickly putting the cast list into his shoulder bag. "so I have to wait longer!" she huffed and threw her hands out, knocking the light pink newsboy cap off of Ryan's head. She sighed and bent down, picking the hat off the ground she brushed off any dust that would have gotten on it and placed it back on his head, making sure to slightly off center it as that was how he liked to wear them.

 

"Ry, I'm sorry for getting upset with you as I know it's not your fault" she gently pulled him into her arms and hugged him for a good ten seconds before pulling away. "I know Shar, and I don't blame you for getting upset with me. You remember what Mother says though?" he asked even though he knew that she remembered. "Never shoot the messenger, just aim for the moon" she recited "and if the moon is easy to achieve, aim for beyond." he added smiling, he knew his sister couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. They were twins after all and who could come between twins as close as they were.

 

After class Ryan headed out into the hallway, he needed to talk to Ms. Darbus about the cast list. “She should know by now Sharpay will be pissed if she isn't the Female lead, and she’ll be even more pissed when she finds out my part is bigger than hers….” he sighed and headed to the drama room. “That's weird, someone's in there.” he quietly pushed open the door and realized it wasn’t just one person that was there, it was three. Ryan silently made his way up to where Ms. Darbus was. “Ryan! Just the person I wanted to see!” she exclaimed gently putting her hand on his shoulder “you know the movie by heart, you will teach Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth the songs along with doing the choreographing for the dancing.” Ryan wasn’t really shocked by her announcement, after all, everyone knew he was easier to work with then Sharpay.

“Sure, I’d love too, but that’s not exactly why I came here, Ms. Darbus” he added as Ms. Darbus moved and grabbed both of the basketball players shoulders so they couldn’t sneak out. “Ms. Darbus you remember what happened last year when Sharpay didn’t get the part she wants, that is why I'm proposing that she take my role as Rizzo and I will play Marty.” he told her once she was paying attention. “No. I will not participate in the play if I have to play her love interest” Chad responded instantly Troy nodded “Yeah, and Sharpay would flirt with me instead of Chad if she was Rizzo, at least with her being Marty she can flirt with me as part of the script” Troy added before letting out a sigh. “I don’t like it but I'll live I guess,”

 Ms. Darbus nodded “that's exactly what I had in mind boys, now I'm guessing you want to borrow the stage for your spare?” she asked directing her question to Ryan “yes  i would, I normally do” he smiled and walked up the stairs so he could go backstage and place his bag in his dressing room before changing into something he could dance in “well then I’ll leave you to it then Ryan” Ms. Darbus called out before leaving the room “Chad, man you coming?” Troy asked his best friend, gently punched his shoulder “yeah, you go ahead though I'm gonna talk to Ryan about the play.” he said before heading backstage as Troy left the theatre hall, he knocked on Ryan’s dressing room door. “Ryan? Can I talk to you?” he asked softly opening the door slightly. Ryan had just taken off his shirt to change “Chad!” He gasped and covered his pale chest with his shirt. Chad stood shocked but quickly looked away “sorry Ryan, forgot how you felt about changing in front of others.” he mumbled as he turned his back to Ryan. “it's okay but didn't your mom ever teach you to knock?” He chuckled as he pulled on the pastel blue button up shirt and started doing up the buttons. “you can turn back around now.” he told the other male.

 

Chad did just that and whistled softly “nice shirt Evans” he grinned. Ryan smiled “why thank you, Danforth.” Ryan chuckled and grabbed a pale pink hat and placed it on his head “So, what brings you to my domain?” He asked as he grabbed a couple water bottles and his phone before leaving the room with Chad in tow. “well I wanted to talk about the play… You taught me how to dance for the talent show last summer, I was wondering if you could teach me these ones too but one on one like before….” Chad answered truthfully. “so you want to use me as a tutor again.” Ryan asked as he pulled a speaker system onto the side of the stage and plugged it into the wall before plugging his phone in and hitting shuffle, the song ‘Lights’ by Ellie Goulding came on and Ryan walked over to Chad “first lesson starts now then.” he flashed him a smile as he grabbed his hands and started to teach him some basic dance moves.

 

“See, you’re getting it!” Ryan smiled as he let go of Chad’s hands at the end of their spare, neither male had noticed how the time had flown by. “Yeah, at this rate I'm gonna be the best dancer of all the basketball players.” Chad snickered as he grabbed two water bottles. He handed one over to Ryan who gladly took it “maybe, I mean have you seen Zeke’s moves?” Ryan joked as he took a small sip from his open water bottle. “Danforth!” Coach Bolton’s voice rang through the near silent theatre hall. “Oh shit, I was supposed to practice with the guys… see ya later Evans?” Chad asked as he stood up just as the Coach stormed down the aisle “yeah definitely, just one thing.” Ryan replied standing up beside him. “That is?” Chad questioned as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking towards the coach. “Sharpay doesn’t know who got what parts yet.” he called as the coach grabbed Chad's arm. “so in other words, don’t tell Sharpay.” Ryan nodded, and with the coach dragging away his dance partner, he figured he might as well head home and try to avoid Sharpay like the clothes of last season.


	2. Author's note

I've been thinking and well, I've come to a decision that this will get another chapter and possibly a couple more after that, I'm sorry for the super long wait but I will, however, be returning to this plot and will be adding to it, after all the proper second chapter has been in my saved logs for a while now as an unfinished piece. So ill be dusting off the writing hat and will get to work finishing it!


	3. Work Takeover

Avoiding Sharpay sadly wasn't an easy task. She seemed to be everywhere he went. The dance studio, she was there running lines for the play. Then later in the kitchen, she was getting a smoothie. Sharpay was everywhere he went and he was getting fed up with it. “Shar, we need to talk,” Ryan told her as he stepped out onto the patio and hour later where Sharpay was sunbathing. “Can it possibly wait then Ry? I'm currently busy” she said looking at him through her pink lemonade coloured sunglasses. 

 

Ryan took a deep breath before telling her “Ms. Darbus posted the cast list yesterday… but you didn’t get Sandy” he nervously looked at her as she sat up and took her sunglasses off “then what part did I manage to get?” she demanded “Marty Maraschino….” he spoke quietly. “What ones that? The one who thinks she's pregnant?” she asked curiously as she obviously didn’t know who Marty was. “No that’s Rizzo, Marty is the one whos beautiful and attracts a lot of male attention, I got the part as Rizzo” he informed her, he was slightly laying it on thick but he hoped she wouldn’t realize. “Oh well I guess that’s alright then” she sighed “now move, you’re in my sunlight” he nodded and quickly moved. He didn’t want to get her completely upset with him “Bye Shar!” he called out as he made his way back inside. “That went better than I thought” he mumbled softly to himself.

 

A few hours later the said male blonde was interrupted from playing the piano from his phone going off. He picked up his phone and hit the answer call button “Ryan Evans speaking, how can I be of assistance?” he asked “wait it’s already that time?” he asked as he stood up and grabbed his already packed bag before heading to the front door grabbing his car keys “I'm heading out!” he yelled into the house before leaving and getting into his car. “Yeah I’ll be there soon, sorry about me forgetting bye,” he said into the phone before ending the call and pulling out of the driveway.

 

Ryan, only late by a few minutes pulled into the parking “well at least you could class me as only fashionably late” he told himself as he stepped out of the car and headed into the building. “Ryan! You finally got here” Gabriella exclaimed as she launched herself at him for a hug. “Whoa Gabby” He hugged her back “I know we’re friends but you gotta give a guy a warning before you tackle them with hugs” he chuckled and stepped back from her. “Now then, Chad told me that she didn’t know about the cast list, or have you fixed that issue already?” she asked as the two walked into the staff room. “Yes I have dealt with that issue, but can I ask why I'm here while you're working?” he asked as Gabriella left him for a moment but soon returned with two yoga mats. “Our yoga instructor had to cancel on us, and I figured it would be perfect to hang out with each other as I'm supposed to be helping out with that class anyway, and we both know how good you are with yoga.” she smiled happily and handed him a yoga mat before leading him into a fair-sized room was currently empty. “Now you have ten minutes to get ready so I hope that’s enough time."

**Author's Note:**

> Minor updates to the story and this may actually get another chapter depending on my schedule and such.


End file.
